Welcome To My Life
by utterly.uneventful
Summary: Dialga crossed the line. Palkia, he can't stand it anymore. What other side of Palkia we have not yet seen? Cosmosshipping. One-shot


**Palkia's not as dumb as you think. Enjoy!! Song: Welcome to my life by Simple Plan**

Palkia slammed the door of his temporary room in the Hall of Origin angrily, hot tears streaming from his eyes. " I thought we were best friends for life Dialga! Have you been keeping up the promise??" he screamed. He stomped angrily to the dark corner of his room, not even bothering to flip on the switch. He turned on his radio and slipped in his 'Simple Plan' album in the CD slot, the volume tuned to the max

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**_

 _**Do you ever feel out of place? **_

_**Like somehow you just don't belong**_

 _**And no one understands you **_

_**Do you ever wanna runaway? **_

_**Do you lock yourself in your room? **_

_**With the radio on turned up so loud  **_

_**That no one hears you screaming**_

  He crouched down, his back leaning against the wall, hugging his knees, he couldn't believe it , Dialga, his friend, insulting him behind his back. Sure, she insulted him all the time but this time, she crossed the line. Palkia was fed up with all her insults, sick; he had bottled it up and acted to stupid to cover up his depression. Palkia growled as the image of the steel time dragon in his mind. He screamed or roared more in anger and pain, the bottle finally bursting, new tears poured out of his eyes, glinting when the sunlight caught it.

_**No you don't know what it's like **_

_**When nothing feels all right **_

_**You don't know what it's like **_

_**To be like me **_

Flashback….

_Palkia strode through the open pathway that connected the rooms to the main building, a legendary sized Pepsi can in his claws. A few feet away from his, on the grass sat a circle of females, Suicune, Cresselia and Dialga._

"_Pffffft! You think that's dumb? Look at Palkia. He's really just a big, farting, drooling, stupid and klutzy excuse for a legendary. He' stupider than the stupidest Feebas in the world. He makes it seem like a Magicarp is Einstein. Really, if Arceus didn't tell me, I didn't think he was a water type at all." Dialga chuckled. _

_**To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark **_

_**To be kicked when you're down **_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around **_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down **_

_**And no one's there to save you  **_

_**No you don't know what it's like **_

_**Welcome to my life **_

_Palkia stopped in his tracks as the information sunk in. He makes it seem like a Magicarp is Einstein? Excuse for a Legendary? Stupider than the Stupidest Feebas? Something inside cracked, something burst because rage started to seep into his blood stream. Palkia's vision clouded with tears, but he shook them away angrily. He crushed the pop can in his claws angrily, sending the dark brown liquid to squirt everywhere. Palkia threw the can on the marble floor with a loud clang. Dialga and the others turned to him with surprise. _

_**Do you wanna be somebody else? **_

_**Are you sick of feeling so left out? **_

_**Are you desperate to find something more? **_

_**Before your life is over **_

_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate? **_

_**Are you sick of everyone around? **_

_**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies **_

_**While deep inside you're bleeding**_

"_Stupider than a Feebas is it?!" Palkia growled._

" _How have you been there Palkia??" Dialga snapped._

" _Excuese for a legendary??" Palkia snarled._

" _We're going to leave you two alone, kay?" Suicune got up to her paws._

_Cresselia tapped Dialga's shoulder, " I think you over did it. Good Luck." She turned and hovered away, after the wolf legendary._

" _It was just a joke Palkia." Dialga said, surprised at Palkia's sudden fury. The Space dragon was rarely ever this angry._

_**No you don't know what it's like **_

_**When nothing feels all right **_

_**You don't know what it's like **_

_**To be like me **_

" _It didn't sound like a joke, Dialga." Palkia spat._

"_Well it is. So just go away." Dialga snapped back._

" _I'm SICK of it Dialga. SICK. For centuries and centuries I've kept it all inside. I gave you a chance Dialga, you wasted it. I don't act dumb on purpose. I don't pretend to be happy, I don't. Guess what? I don't like to be stupid. Neither will you. You're a spoiled brat, Dialga. You don't know what the real world is. You don't know." Palkia yelled, tears streaming out._

_**To be hurt To feel lost **_

_**To be left out in the dark **_

_**To be kicked when you're down **_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around **_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

 _**And no one's there to save you  No you don't know what it's like **_

_**Welcome to my life**_

" _Take that back , Palkia." Dialga growled._

" _You know what? I won't. Cause it's the truth. And how about YOU take centuries maybe eons worth of insults? It's about time you knew, Dialga. Face it, You're a spoiled brat. You'll do anything for fame. You'd even insult for counterpart. Your best friend used-to-be, Your friend for fame. Your fine without the insults but no. Guess what? You turned out greedy and spoiled." Palkia snarled._

" _No I wouldn't! That's a lie!" Dialga cried._

"_Remember? Our tail-promise (A/N: Tail promise Pinky promise)? Best friends for life. We'll protect each other no matter what. I kept my part of the deal up but ask yourself. Did you?" Palkia's croaked, " You were the one that lied, lied my entire life."_

_**No one ever lied straight to your face **_

_**No one ever stabbed you in the back **_

_**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay **_

_**Everybody always gave you what you wanted **_

_**Never had to work it was always there **_

_**You don't know what it's like, what it's like**_

" _It's not my fault if it's true." Dialga huffed._

_Palkia stomped, causing the marble floor to crack. He turned and dash towards his room, leaving a smug Dialga behind._

_END Flashback._

Palkia trembled, more tears poured out. Than, there was a knock on his door. " LEAVE ME FLIPPIN ALONE!!" Palkia roared.

" Woah. Woah.Woah. Kid! I was just gonna say that Arceus told me to tell you that the pizza's here." Darkrai's voice called.

" I don't CARE!" Palkia screamed.

" I guess so. Ok."

And Palkia was alone again; a small part of him yearned for company. He only sobbed even more, what had happened between them? They were still the best of friends when they just started at their job but eventually they grew further and further away. And than Dialga started her insults and than Palkia had bottled up his rage and acted dumb and naïve to cover up his pain, that was eons ago.

_**To be hurt To feel lost **_

_**To be left out in the dark **_

_**To be kicked when you're down **_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

 _**To be on the edge of breaking down **_

_**And no one's there to save you  **_

_**No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**_

Palkia curled up into a ball. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a picture, it was yellow and worn out but the picture was still clear as if it was just printed out. It was chibi versions of Palkia and Dialga. Palkia sitting on top of Dialga with his sucker in his mouth, he flipped the picture to read the messy hand writing at the back.

' Best Friends For life, We promised to protect each other no matter what! Tail promised on it! –insert smiley face here-' Dialga and Palkia. June 15th, 0010. Waaaay before there was life on earth.'

Palkia felt a lump in his throat. More tears dripped on to the photo. He brought the photo to his chest and whispered, " I don't know what Dialga. You went past my limit. I should tell you that I love you but, It is not time." He trembled as he fought the urge to cry again. Palkia whimpered and fell asleep, face scrunched up in his nightmare and this time, Darkrai didn't cause it, Dialga did.

_**To be hurt **_

_**To feel lost **_

_**To be left out in the dark **_

_**To be kicked when you're down **_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around **_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down **_

_**And no one's there to save you  **_

_**No you don't know what it's like **_

_**Welcome to my life **_

_**Welcome to my life **_

_**Welcome to my life **_


End file.
